Prove it
by Broken Mushroom
Summary: Oneshot. Roxas only feels when he is with Larxene, but Axel knows that the Nymph won't stop until Roxas is broken. Can he prove to the blonde that there are other ways to feel real? AkuRoku Roxene Written for Zheyne Warnings inside


**So this is very late. I wrote this as a prize for Zheyne. This was such an amazing idea that I wanted to do it right, and i'm not sure if I've quite got it, but I wanted to get it up today cuz it's my birthday! I'm not a teenager anymore, I feel old. Anyway, Let me know what you think! Hope this is what you were looking for Zheyne!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Warnings: Yaoi Strongly hinted sexual themes.**

**_Prove it_****  
**

Pain.

The only thing Roxas could feel, had ever felt. To him, pain was not an escape from reality, but a way to grasp on to it tighter, to prove that he existed.

There was only one person who made him feel. She was strong and didn't let her lack of emotions stop her from making him feel.

Every time he returned from her, broken and battered. He would lie amidst soft sheets and relish the fleeting feelings as his being slowly returned to the numbness he was accustomed to.

His so called friendship with the redheaded nobody started on a night such as this, when his body was so full of feeling that tears and blood stained his face. His breathing was deep as he sucked in all of the pain he could, holding onto it before it disappeared again.

That's when he walked in, the green-eyed nobody who would change everything for him. He had been gentle, cleaning the blonde's wounds silently with an intense fire behind his eyes. Roxas wanted him to stop, wanted him to leave so the blonde could go on feeling, but he was too weak to fight him off.

After Roxas was cleaned and bandaged, a fresh potion running through his veins, the redhead placed him back on his warm sheets and stared at him with those intense acidic eyes.

"How long has this been going on?" He had whispered firmly

There was silence and the question was repeated again, but Roxas refused to answer and closed his eyes wanting the pain, the feeling, to come back to him.

The taller Nobody held his gaze a little longer then walked off.

After that night things changed between the two male nobodies. Instead of being sent on missions with Larxene, Roxas found himself almost always with the fire wielder. On nights that the blond had sought out feeling, the redhead was always there to clean him up. A word was never said between them on these nights, but every time the blonde detected a hint of disappointment in the other's eyes. He scoffed at this, often asked during missions why the other pretended so much, why he didn't just let the younger bask in his pain.

The redhead never responded. Until one night when he found Roxas half dead. That night Roxas had needed to feel so bad he couldn't tell the woman to stop, burn marks from bolts of lightning littered the boys body, bones where broken and a gash in his head was creating a small pool of blood on the sheets.

Axel had had enough.

"God damnit Roxas!" he had yelled at the blonde as he applied pressure to his wounds.

"Why do you keep going back to that bitch? She doesn't give a damn about you, can't you see what you are to her? She calls you a "pretty little thing", doesn't she? My God Roxas you're so stupid. You know what she does with pretty little things? She breaks them. She once raided a whole store of china dolls for Christ's sake. Everyone she has ever done this too has run away from her, what in the hell makes you run back for more?"

He paused as deep blue eyes looked up at him, not filled with fear, or shock, or anything he had expected. Those eyes remained emotionless, except for a slight hint of content. He leaned down as he heard Roxas chock out,

"She makes… me… feel real."

Axel fell completely silent and cleaned up Roxas as usual, deep in thought, hoping that he had enough potions to fix him up this time, and cringing at the thought of what might happen the next time.

He laid Roxas down again and gazed down at the cold blue eyes, still filled with strength even when the body they were in was so broken.

He turned to leave, but said over his shoulder, "There are more ways to feel real than being beaten half to death."

There was a pause, then a slight chuckle as Roxas replied, "Prove it."

That's when Axel knew, gazing back at the blonde falling into a deep slumber, he could not allow there to be a next time.

When he returned from Castle Oblivion as the only survivor, and the only one still loyal to the Organization, Roxas had screamed at him, blaming him for the loss of the only person that made him feel real.

The blonde was always in his room, only coming out for missions. He tried to avoid Axel, but the fire wielder was always there. He started showing up in the younger Nobody's room talking about random things until he got a response from the other.

Soon, Roxas became accustomed to his constant companion and something began to stir inside of him.

It was when they came back from a difficult mission that Roxas truly began to realize that the redhead was trying, and succeeding, to prove to Roxas that he could indeed feel more than pain.

Roxas had stumbled onto his bed, exhausted from the enormous amount of heartless he had destroyed. Axel was right behind him, his companionship ever present. When the two sets of eyes had connected something seemed to click and Roxas felt himself wrapped with long, strong arms. What surprised the blond even more is that he enjoyed it.

Enjoy.

A feeling besides pain.

They had slept soundly that night. And when the time came that Roxas had felt so empty that he longed to feel again, he found himself running to the redhead.

He discovered that although pain did make him feel, it was nothing compared to being caressed, cared for, and treated like something so precious that it would never be broken.

The burns that came from Axel were different than the ones that came from Larxene. These were meant to soothe, to comfort, to mark as something that was his. The old marks came from a need to torture.

And when Roxas was completely filled with Axel's presence he felt something come alive in his chest. He felt memories of his past wanting to break through, he felt so much in one single instance that as he lay there content, he began to doubt.

That doubt led to curiosity, and now that he knew he could feel, he longed for more.

That longing led him to search. His nights with Axel became precious to him, but he knew that the other did not feel like he did. He needed to find out the truth, and in order to do that he would have to betray the Organization, and he knew exactly what Axel would do when that happened.

The redhead knew it was coming. He still didn't like it. He could plead with the blonde to stay but it wouldn't work. The ironic part is that it was his fault. When he had first cared for the blonde it was out of obligation, but he soon discovered that helping Roxas made something in his chest jump. He wanted to make the younger nobody feel the same. He knew that if he hadn't the blonde would have stayed, emotionless, yet making the redhead feel so much. He just couldn't do that.

Now he watched as the one who made him feel walked away. His non-heart tightening as he heard the words, "No one would miss me."

There was so much that Axel had wanted to say.

"That's not true, I would."

Was what came out.

What he meant was:

"I don't care about the Organization."

"I need you."

"I would betray them for you."

"I would _die_ for you."

But these words had been spoken before, and the blonde did not believe.

So after waiting so long, the redhead decided to prove it.

**Make the birthday girl happy and review plz?**


End file.
